The Dead World/Issue 69
Watching a couple of zombies be drawn to the sound of vehicles movement, Will fiddled with his crossbow as he made sure that the numbers kept low, just in case they had to turn around. Soon enough a zombie suddenly ran out from the forest and tried to get on the truck but winded up tripping over its own organs causing Will to laugh at it before knocking on the window behind him getting the attention of Logan and Karen. "keep an eye out, some of these zombies are beginning to run at the vehicles" Will told them and Karen thought about it before answering. "you want to shoot some of them just in case they wind up hitting us?" Karen asked and Will nodded so she reached back behind the seats and grabbed one of the rifles and handed it to him carefully through the window. "good shooting" Karen joked causing Will to chuckle and nod giving his thanks as she slid the window shut again. "running zombies?" Logan asked out loud but Karen just shrugged as she turned her attention to out the window. "don't know but we better keep watch out, zombies are dangerous enough when they're walking" Karen stated and Logan nodded in agreement but remained driving. "it is curious though, I mean we've seen zombies get faster but running ones? usually they're shambling towards us as fast as they can at the most" Logan pointed out and Karen bit her lip in thought. "hopefully the weather should slow them down...should snow soon" Karen responded and Logan chuckled. "maybe we should build a couple of snow zombies?" Logan suggested causing Karen to scoff as she reached for her cigarettes in her pocket. "your such a child" she stated but Logan just shrugged in response as he denied a cigarette so she just opened the window and began smoking herself being careful of any zombies. "sorry Will!!!" she stated as she realized that she'd be teasing him with her smoking but the only response she got was the sound of a rifle firing as one of the running zombies went straight down to the floor after being shot through the head. "you think that was meant for me?" Karen asked Logan jokingly who smirked in response. ---- Driving in silence, Anthony sighed as he went through the radio channels in the RV but all he got was static. Maria had offered to keep him entertained but he knew she meant with her drawing and he had to pay attention to the road. The lesbians were still asleep as was Bella so he couldn't chat to them, so this left Anthony alone with the radio. suddenly something hit the side of Bella's window scaring the crap out of her as she came out of her sleep. "what the fuck was that?!!" Bella exclaimed, apologizing to Maria when the little girl called her out on a swear but she looked to Anthony for answers but all he could do was shrug as he was more on guard now. "I think it was a zombie" Anthony stated but Bella shook her head as she looked out of the window. "zombies don't run" she stated before shrieking as a zombie defiantly ran and hit the side of the window. "they do now" Anthony stated in response and Bella got her gun ready confused as hell while the two lesbians and Maria started to come to the front to see what was going on. "stay close to me" Lily told Maria while Emily followed Anthony's orders and made double sure the exit was locked which it was. After this the five of them remained in silent as they kept an eye out for any running zombies until Anthony cursed as they looked ahead. In front of them was a load of vehicles all together blocking up the road ahead of them causing Anthony to have to pull over the RV. "great, we have running zombies and a load of vehicles in our way" Bella stated as she got up from her seat and went to the exit. ---- Soon enough, Will, Logan, Anthony, Karen and Bella met outside their vehicles, Logan and Karen shooting any zombies that got to close for comfort. "what's the problem?" Will asked but Anthony just sighed as he pointed to the load of vehicles in front of the RV. "they are the problem, unless if we want to turn around and find another way we got to move them" Anthony told Will but Bella shook her head. "we ain't got enough fuel to go back" Bella pointed out and Will sighed as he rubbed the back of his head in thought. "alright Logan you, me and Anthony are going to move these vehicles, everyone else keep an eye out and shoot any zombies that get near" Will ordered as he headed over to the in the way vehicles. "sexist" Karen called out to him but all she got in response was the middle finger causing her to laugh a little despite the situation. Once the three men had reached the vehicles they took down a couple of zombies that were around before they began to push the first vehicle out of the way. "wonder where these new zombies are from" Anthony wondered out loud but the other two men shrugged. "they look the same, must be they've just got smarter" Will responded and Logan done his silent nod in agreement before speaking. "Karen mentioned when it'll snow that it might slow them down" Logan stated and the other two thought about this as all three of them finished pushing the first car. "guess we'll have to wait and see" Will said and Logan plus Anthony agreed with him as they turned to look at the next five vehicles that they had to move. ---- Watching the men through the front window of the RV, Emily thought about how they all had weapons except Maria and couldn't help but think that maybe it was time the little girl had one just in case. "do I have to start getting jealous?" Lily playfully asked as she sat on the seat beside Emily who shook her head silently not laughing at the joke which made Lily worry a little. "you ok?" Lily asked and this time Emily turned to her giving a small smile. "yeh just thinking" Emily stated causing Lily to raise an eyebrow but shrug so Emily continued. "I was thinking...whether Maria should have like a knife or something?" Emily asked shocking Lily who turned to look at her mouth open. "why?" Lily asked trying not to shout. Why should Maria have a weapon? she didn't know how to use one? how would she be able to defend herself if she didn't even know how? Lily asked all these questions in her head but luckily Emily could tell what she was thinking. "Will could train her..." Emily trailed off blushing under Lily's gaze, she knew Lily wouldn't like the idea but it was true, Maria needed to know how to defend herself. However Lily just sighed and nodded her head turning to look at the innocent Maria as she drew at the table. "she's 12..." Lily whispered and Emily gave her a small sad smile as she rubbed her girlfriend's shoulders. "I know but its best for her" Emily assured her before they suddenly heard a shout coming from outside and turned to see the three men running back to the vehicles a load of zombies which thankfully wasn't running ones. "oh shit" Lily stated as she began to get the vehicle into gear, ignoring Maria calling her out on a swear. ---- Running into the RV, Will, Anthony and Bella quickly shut the door before heading to the back window and checking to make sure Karen and Logan got in the truck safely which they did before the two vehicles began reversing. "can you go around?" Will shouted to Lily as she drove forward and she shouted that she could and soon enough the two vehicles barely managed to get around the zombie herd and continued driving down the road. "lucky that we got the vehicles out of the way first, hey?" Anthony asked but neither Will or Bella answered as they just sat down and took a couple of deep breaths watching as Logan and Karen managed to follow them in the truck. ---- A little while later things were much calmer and Anthony had gone back to driving Bella played with Maria in the middle of the RV with a game of I spy and the lesbians sat with Will at the table in the back. "so you want me to train Maria?" Will asked raising an eyebrow and they nodded causing him to sigh. He wasn't good with kids and now they were asking him to train one? but how could he tell them he didn't want to help protect the kid. "when?" Will asked trying not to sigh as they looked so hopeful at him. "maybe when ether you can?" Lily suggested and Will nodded looking to the little girl who was currently giggling at something Bella had done. "i'll talk to her after me and Bella go in a trip into that town" Will stated and the two girls agreed. ---- Sighing Anthony looked at an upcoming sign and saw that they were still a few miles away from the town. After this he looked up to the sky and saw it was getting darker so he shook his head turning his attention back to in front of him. He'd been a little shaken up after the car block mainly because of the new running zombies, they were scary enough when walking never mind when they were running, Anthony thought to himself but soon tried to stop said thinking. Hopefully Karen's theory of the weather slowing the freaks down as much as it slowed them down would work, Anthony told himself before his attention was drawn away as Will came to sit in the seat beside his. After exchanging greetings the two men fell into silence again before Anthony took a deep breath and decided to confront Will about it now. "ever since Lewis died, it seems like your looking to me to be your right hand man and I want to know, is that what it is?" Anthony asked but Will just shrugged silently before speaking a few moments later. "I am looking for someone who can have my back yes....but if your not up for it I'm sure Logan can do it" Will said and Anthony thought about it all for a moment before shaking his head. "no, I'm ready...I'll watch your back" Anthony stated and Will muttered a thanks. "Just don't expect me to do the bad ass stuff like you do" Anthony joked causing them both to chuckle. "don't worry, I got that covered" Will stated and they both continued like this making jokes at each other as they continued going to the town. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues